the_annabell_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Melpomene Tsaousiss
" Concordia parvae res crescunt it means 'small things grow in harmony' Remember that my sweetling's even when I leave this earth " Melpomene "El" Peresphoneia Metrodora Buela Tsaousiss née Dragomirov formerly Hawkins Mel is the only granddaughter of Bellerophon Tsaousiss, and is the main character of this story. Biography Conception and Birth Childhood Adulthood/Motherhood Appearance El is described as the prefect mixer of her parents having her mothers dark red hair a shade darker, a button nose, a heart-shaped face. While from her father she inherited his hands that could play any music, his eyebrows, long necks and the beauty mark they shared under there right eye. ' Tattoos * On the center of her back between is a thin circle within that circle is a tree with roots spreading along the bottom. * On her back is a yin yang Sun then the symbols of the planet s in order; Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and then Pluto. Then below that are large determinism's that are multi-colored with smaller chrysanthemum's surrounding the bigger chrysanthemum, and a swirl design wrapping around the symbols and the chrysanthemum's. * From between her breasts towards her sternum is a lotus mandala with jewelry lines connecting the lotus to the mandala * She has 'Man siecht mur mit den, Herzen qut das wesen, Hichesit fur de Augen unsichtbar', which means 'One see's clearly only with the heart. Anything essential is invisible to the eyes'. Tattooed underneath her right breast on her right side. * A quote by the well-known philosopher Tertullian that says 'Certum eat quia impossible est' which translates it says 'It is certain because it is impossible'. It is going down her left rib cage from her armpit towards her hip. * On her right breast is the symbol of being a shield maiden with her fallen lovers name Benny in Pheorican Gifs wrapping around the symbol. The symbol of itself is half of a circle with a dot in the center and two lines going down. And the other half of the circle with three dots on the other side of circle. Personality El is a kind, caring, humble women with strong maternal instincts but is a very sarcastic, and has showed to be a bit of a troublemaker and a trickster. She is the "Blaze of the Sun", as she is fierce, fearless, driven, passionate, and a bit over excessive at times. She's mischievous, sharp-toughened, and possesses a strong willpower. In battle, she becomes a sadistic, no mercy, remorseless, violent, and bloodthirsty. She has a sharp intuition adout people's desires and uses it to help others or when interrogating others as a torture method. Headstrong, impulsive, eccentric, stubborn as a horse, and a bit of a selective hearer. She's also a bit of an evil genius as she's abnormally intelligent and creative (she's also an artist and a writer). Most of her personality is similar to that of her grandfather and her brother's including there shared love for money and gambling. El also has a love for music having a wonderful singing voice and plays the violin and cello amazingly. She also has the deadly trait of holding nasty grudges which is her deadly flaw. But also has an temper but sharp temper. Persia is also a very violent fighter going any lengths to win a fight but also holds back her tremendous power so she cam enjoy a fight. She also possess an unbreakable will even when the situation seems hopeless and pointless, she never gives in or gives up. Her family states that she is unpredictable, and they can never fully understand the logic behind her reasons Powers * '''Apotropaic magic: The practice of creating mystic wards to block evil. The Cut-Wife's primary ward to protect her home is a symbol of her personal totem painted on stone in her own blood. Such a ward was able to hold back Nightcomers as powerful as Evelyn Poole from entering the threshold, though it appears to require time and/or practice to cast one properly as her daughter, Hecate, was able to enter Grandage Place despite Vanessa's wards. * Herbalism: '''The knowledge and skill in applying the magical properties of various herbs to the human body. * '''Divination: The act of divining future, past, and present events based off of extrasensory perception. As said by Joan Clayton, one can either learn this ability like she did or be born with it like Vanessa Ives. ** Cartomancy: The practice of divination through the use of tarot cards. ** Clairvoyance: The practice of divination through the perception of emotions, objects, people, or physical phenomena. ** Intuition: The practice of divination through the use of instinctive knowledge. ** Mediumship: The practice of divination through the communication of spirits. ** Psychometry: The practice of divination through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. ** Tassomancy: The practice of divination based off the positions and symbols of tea leaves. * Mediumship: The ability to channel spirits and supernatural beings. A number of powerful spirits have used Vanessa as a medium, including spirits claiming to be the ancient Egyptian goddess Amunet and the Christian Devil. Relationships Love Interest(s) Family Parents Siblings Children Friends Atemisa Desierto Trivia * Persephone is allergic to Peppermint, she also hates cinnamon, and her favorite foods are lemon cakes and spicy foods, but dislikes mushrooms * Persephone is bisexual, and has been in love with both men and women Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tsaousiss Family